creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Proposal
"You can all start over. This is all in your hands." I was walking down Grove Street. It all happened so unexpectedly. I remember I was listening to "Stairway to Heaven," when I was blinded by an immense burst of light. I can recall how... unusual this light was, not just because it had shown, but because the brightness of it was more powerful than a thousand camera flashes. I was so surprised when I discovered I wasn't blind. That was the second oddity: The blindness had subsided within a mere five or six seconds. After I had gained back my senses, I saw what appeared to be a tall man, and by tall I mean nine to ten feet, wearing more like a blue coating than actual clothes. I looked at his face and saw that it couldn't possibly be human. I mean, it had the contours but it was more like something that was trying to disguise themselves as a human. Like an eerie and bad mask. I didn't immediately jump to "OH MY GOD ALIENS.", but it did hit my mind more than once. Anyway, this humanoid figure, who I referred to as "King" was, well to say the least, staring at me like I was dessert. King glared at me for what seemed to be an endless and infinite time until he finally "smiled." His smile was so unnatural. It was like a Glasgow smile, but it was like it just kept stretching out. In it, laid a mix between human teeth and lion teeth. I want to say I was unnerved, but I was just calm. His oddly yet wondrous blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter as he began to speak to me. "Hello. You are Anna, correct?" I meekly nodded my head, as I felt shameful yet confused for some unknown reason. "Marvelous! You don't need to know my name for now. But I must say, it was rather hard to track you down and get your attention at a time of solitude. So? Will you follow me?" I couldn't help but agree. I started to amble towards him and he followed suit. As we walked, I remember feeling a sense of security that I had never felt before. I just never could, and still don't, understand why I was not panicking and screaming for help. "Anna. You must be curious as to why I am here, or who I am. Well, let me explain." He went on to tell me practically the entire history of him and his people. The Lords were and always have been here on Earth. They balance nature and humanity, as they created both. Whenever one of the sides got out of line, they would trigger an event to return the balance to its previous fair state. The natural disasters that costs thousands of lives were created by them, and they actually have caused wars. They started World War One and Two, which the latter costs millions of lives. As for nature control, they would lead humans to deforestation and building polluted cities and filth. King told me that there was always turmoil, and it would never cease to exist. Then, he proceeded to tell me that they did not only control Earth. They controlled a plethora of other planets in this galaxy, in others, and even in separated universes and dimensions. He said that there would always be this rare occurrence which they named The Ripple. Sometimes, when one side of the balance would tip over, it would be a challenge to tip back. See, let's say a person would defy the balance. Then another would, and another, and so on and so forth until eventually all of this group refused to conform. The other side would substantially degrade, while the greater would only get stronger. The Lords could not let this happen. So, they would do something called a Cleansing, where they would wipe the planet of anything that had to do or was involved with both sides, thus "cleaning" the scales. They would regrow and reanimate all of the life, and this would completely reset the balance. Then life would continue on, until eventually, the balance would have to be cleansed again. I am sorry if I am boring you, but you need to know of this for this story to make sense. So, I then ask a question that seemed to amuse him. "What does this have to do with me?" "Well Anna, humanity is out of line. All humans do is promote filth and those who claim to be pro-environment, are just as bad as the rest. None are innocent, however some are unique. You are one of these unique people. So, it is my job to gather up these kind and take them to a special place, as we cleanse the Earth." "Wait. What about my family? My friends, my associates, everyone I know?" "I am afraid they just didn't make the cut." The way he said that seemed too hollow and insensitive. Like he didn't grasp the concept that he was destroying everything I know. But I knew that I couldn't oppose. I would miss them, but I knew I would be fine. I take a hold of his outstretched hand and we teleport to an undisclosed location. But as l walked, I felt it. I felt Earth, as nature engulfed in flames. I heard Earth, as people were shrieking and disintegrating. I smelled the aroma of death and new life. He guided me to an all white room. It was so bright, it was like there wasn't a floor, a wall, or a ceiling. It was just never ending. There were approximately fifty other men and women. By the look of their faces, I saw that they had experienced the same painful vision I had. King left and we all stood in the room for maybe twenty minutes, when a door opened. A figure that looked similar to King walked in. "Hello! The Cleansing has ended and all is well. We have brought new, lush forests, beautiful deserts, a wondrous new sky, and a new city for all of you to live in. If you proceed to exit with me, I will guide you and tell you your new places in life." One girl shyly asked a question that would shock us all. "Are we supposed to just let you tell us what to do?" "What else can you really do?" he said with a smirk. As we walked towards this new city, he proceeded to tell us that though we must follow the rules of fairness, we can mold the Earth to our vision. "You can all start over. This is all in your hands." Though they were trying to convince us of our freedom, we knew better. We were only their puppets. The Lord left, and all of us looked behind as the figure walked into the ship, and it flew away. We witnessed as our wonderful Government left to control us from behind the scene. Category:Beings